


Ruins

by hedakomskaikru



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Post Season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedakomskaikru/pseuds/hedakomskaikru
Summary: Raelle and Scylla tap into something otherworldly, and it might be the key to ending the brewing war.orPrompt: "Weapons of Mass Destruction"
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52
Collections: MFSRI Winter Solstice Fic Exchange 2020





	Ruins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cailean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cailean/gifts).



For months, they thought it was Abigail. 

News about the Camarilla attack in China had spread not long after the mission. It was supposedly discrete, but when two out of the three members of the prized Bellweather Unit hadn’t come back, news spread fast around base and into the Witch circles. Freshly graduated cadets from basic were left to die during the mission in China, and Petra Bellweather, while fully entrenched in the system, did not hide her rage at what had happened. 

She’d sent an unsanctioned team to retrieve her daughter and they arrived bearing only the Bellweather. Witnesses during the mission in China then started speculating about the witchbomb and how, apparently, only Abigail Bellweather survived the onslaught of Camarilla by sending out a Blast so powerful it obliterated bodies. 

Abigail did nothing to dispel the rumors, but also didn’t encourage them. She refused to talk even days after being rescued, and she only ever willingly spent time with the third of their trio, by then set free from the obligation of being a biddy. 

What they didn’t know was that Raelle had tapped into a power that day that she accidentally wielded from being bound to the Mycelium, and she’d brought both of them back to life through it. 

And when Raelle let go of Abigail’s hand after walking for miles, finding the first village that would take them in, it was to let Abigail know that no, Raelle was not going back. She wasn’t going to play into the war brewing between the Military, the Spree, and the Camarilla. Raelle had given Abigail’s hand a squeeze before she’d let the contact go entirely, feeling a shockwave of wind spread from where they were and into a few feet around them that drew eyes to them. 

_”I’m not going back, Bells. I can’t.”_

_”Well, you can’t stay here.”_

_Raelle had shaken her head, looking out at the small village of witches that had taken them in without question, not knowing who they were, but recognizing them as similar to them, if only by the Work that coursed through their veins. “Anywhere’s better than the Army.”_

_”And, what, I’m just supposed to tell them you walked away?”_

_”Tell them I’m dead.”_

And Abigail, she would have said no, but when they were tied by whatever Raelle had used to heal the both of them, she’d linked with Raelle, and she’d seen what Raelle had gone through. They were all fucked up, Abigail knew, and she couldn’t blame Raelle for her choice. She actually understood it. If Abigail hadn’t been raised to take up the mantel of responsibility like she had, she would likely choose to stay, too. But she was. And so she let their decisions separate them. 

Raelle hid when the rescue team arrived, and Abigail had enough grief in her heart about everything about not exactly losing Raelle, but losing her a different way all the same, that the tears that had collected in her eyes when she imparted Raelle’s death to the team were as genuine as tears could get. 

So she left Raelle in the desert, and she slipped back into the mess that was the slowly crumbling structure of the Military. 

And she let rumors about the witchbomb and her alleged powers circulate because she didn’t want them looking for Raelle. 

  


* * *

  


Raelle wasn’t sure what the tether was until it ripped apart the very fabric of space and time. 

Raelle was clutching at the hand where the familiar ’S’ had etched itself on her skin, letting her know Scylla was somewhere she could still do a bit of Work. She didn’t know if Scylla knew she was still alive, she didn’t know how Scylla was able to do Work if she was supposed to have been shipped off to some Caribbean prison to die, but wherever she was, Raelle felt like it was impossible for Scylla not to feel it. 

It had only been a day since Abigail had been taken back by the Military probably to use as a weapon in their war, when Raelle finally paid attention to the heaviness she had been feeling on her left hand. And it seemed to demand more from her, becoming almost painful. It felt like something was clawing underneath the skin of her hand, and Raelle didn’t know if it was the price of her being resurrected. 

It felt like a burden, but whenever she pressed the tip of the index finger of her right hand, her point of contact with the Mycelium, to her left palm, she tapped into a connection, she wasn’t sure was only available to her. She could almost _feel_ Scylla, sense what she was feeling, smell, hear, feel what she was surrounded by, and it terrified Raelle. 

But even that didn’t terrify her as much as just two days after Abigail left, she felt like her hand was being ripped apart, followed by an overwhelming grief that threatened to consume the entirety of her. She didn’t even realize she was crying. She only knew that it felt like her entire chest was caving in, a pain like no other engulfing her entire being until she felt like she couldn’t move. 

Then there was a blinding flash of light, a loud snap of Work that was accidental and instinctive, the literal tearing of space and time, and then suddenly- 

Scylla was there, clutching at her bleeding hand, on her knees, curled inward into herself, heart-wrenching sobs wracking her entire body. 

And it was maybe the proximity, the sudden collision of their powers in the same vicinity, because suddenly, Raelle couldn’t physically see anymore. Her vision was overtaken by images of herself being dragged away by two soldiers, tears rolling down her cheeks; of herself walking away but this time of her own free will, not wanting to look back at Scylla. Then an image of Anacostia looking solemn, uncharacteristic vulnerability in her eyes, laying her sadness bare as she said- 

_”She’s gone, Scylla. Raelle’s gone.”_

And Raelle couldn’t take it anymore, she forced herself out of the visions, memories, she realized, and she found herself propelled forward so she landed on her knees and hands, as near as she could get to Scylla without touching. 

Raelle barely realized that she’d scraped her skin, didn’t feel them stitch themselves up just seconds after sustaining them. 

Scylla seemed to jolt, head snapping up to look at whoever had come near her, and her eyes widened, her jaw dropped, and a fresh wave of tears filled her eyes. 

”Fuck,” Scylla muttered, letting her tears fall. “I’m going crazy.” 

”Scylla.” 

Scylla started shaking her head slowly, then she brought her hands up to press against the side of her head, gripping at her hair, the blood on her hand left streaks on her left temple as she did. “Cruel. Cruel to let me see you.” 

And it didn’t look like Scylla was calming down, so Raelle leaned back against her heels, not knowing what to do. She didn’t know how Scylla even teleported, she didn’t know if there was another word for what happened, all the way from wherever she was to wherever Raelle was. She didn’t know how complicated a Work had enabled the feat. She didn’t know whose power it had drawn from. She only knew Scylla was suddenly in front of her, likely at her breaking point. 

Raelle vaguely realized that Scylla maybe thought she lost Raelle twice, the first time when Raelle left her in the dungeon, and the second time when she found out Raelle was dead. 

But she wasn’t, Raelle thought. And her being alive was as unexplainable as how Scylla jumped continents to be where she was. 

Suddenly, an eerie Seed was spilling from Scylla’s lips, and Raelle felt an excruciating pain start in the middle of her abdomen, slowly sapping her strength away. 

She lunged at Scylla, slapping a hand over her lips. “Stop! Stop, Scylla!” 

Scylla roughly pushed her hand away, face crumbling. “Let me do this. Please let me do this,” Scylla pleaded. “I’m so tired. I’ve lost everything. I lost you-“ 

”I’m here!” 

”YOU’RE NOT REAL!” 

Scylla’s eyes widened when Raelle was suddenly pulling her closer, cupping her cheeks, pressing their foreheads together. When Scylla’s eyes closed, giving in to whatever hallucination she thought her mind was conjuring for her to torture her, letting their lips brush in the lightest of touches, something clicked inside both of them. 

And a pulse of _something_ spread from their point of contact. Nothing destructive, but not anything innocent either. It made something settle in both of them. It felt like a yawning chasm had slid closed, and a sense of security befell them both. 

Someone checked up on them a few minutes later, didn’t bat an eye at seeing Scylla there. 

They gravitated toward each to settle for the night, Raelle because it felt inevitable in her bones, Scylla because she was just tired, still now knowing what to believe. She hadn’t asked where they were, hadn’t asked why Raelle was there, how she was there in the first place. It seemed like if this was a dream, Scylla was willing to drown in it. 

They lay that night with Scylla in Raelle’s arms, back to Raelle’s front. 

”Why do you know that Seed, Scylla?” 

Scylla shrugged awkwardly, not minding Raelle’s arm hanging limp over her waist. “I’m Spree. We have secrets that we can’t really let loose.” 

”Don’t do that again,” Raelle murmured against the skin at the back of Scylla’s neck, arm tightening around her in a firm embrace. 

”If I lose you again-“ 

”You won’t.” 

Scylla turned in her arms, directing a glare at Raelle. ”That’s not-“ 

”You won’t, Scylla.” 

Scylla stared at her for a long time, studying her, eyes running from her eyes to her nose to her lips, then back up again. Memorizing her. Then Scylla let the argument go, tucking her head underneath Raelle’s chin. There was no promise from Scylla to not use the Seed again, no promise from Raelle that she wouldn’t go again. 

  


* * *

  


”Where are we?” 

”China.” 

An eye roll. “Where in China?” 

”Dunno.” 

”Then how-“ 

”Didn’t we talk about running away anyway?” 

”…yeah. Yeah, we did.” 

  


* * *

  


Raelle’s walls went right back up after that first night. She was cold, short. If they didn’t need to talk, Raelle never engaged. 

Scylla just sort of took it in stride. 

  


* * *

  


They were both conscious of being suddenly accepted into wherever small village they were in. They weren’t asked any questions, and Raelle guessed it was because most of the people in this village, so far from technology, were also people who were running, or have been traveling and just somehow ended up here. 

So they both decided that they at least needed to fend for themselves, maybe help out in the community a bit, and managing their food supply was on the top of that list. 

It’s how Scylla found out that whatever Work Raelle had accidentally gotten from wherever had somehow extended to her. 

”Raelle?” Scylla called out from where she was skinning a rabbit. 

Raelle approached, pulling back her Sight. “Yeah?” 

Raelle watched Scylla playing with the knife they borrowed from one of the villagers, and she yelped and tried to stop Scylla from intentionally cutting herself with it when Scylla pressed the edge firmly against her palm. 

And Raelle watched her skin close after a few seconds, only bleeding minimally. “What the fuck.” 

Scylla shook her head, going back to skinning. “It’s you.” 

Raelle was taken aback. “Me? What the hell did I do?” 

”I don’t know. But you did get me here.” 

Raelle’s mouth snapped shut, and she felt guilt at having involved Scylla in whatever this is. She didn’t know if it was her, but Scylla _was_ here, and out of the two of them, Raelle was the one with a history of uncontrolled bursts of Work. “I’m sorry.” 

Scylla’s hands stilled, and she looked up at Raelle, smiling, but her eyes were pained. “I want to be here.” She looked back down at what she was doing. “Even if you’d rather I was somewhere else.” 

”That’s not true.” 

Scylla’s smile never faltered. “I’m something familiar in an unfamiliar territory.” 

”I managed Work that ripped time and space to get you here after somehow feeling your grief on the other side of the world.” 

”You can’t help what you feel,” Scylla clarified. “It doesn’t mean you want to feel that way.” 

They were silent for a while, Raelle choosing to go back to looking for more animals to hunt, and Scylla by the small fire they made in the forest. They settled into a quiet and tense silence as they prepared for lunch, but they both moved as if they’ve done this before. 

”You lied to me,” Raelle spoke after they were done, and they were already packing up to bring back their spoils as their thanks to the villagers who just took them up. 

”I did,” Scylla agreed. She ducked her head, feeling the familiar feeling of helplessness at having been put in this situation. “I’m sorry.” 

”I can feel bad about you lying and still love you.” 

Raelle watched Scylla stiffen at the corner of her vision, but she never stopped what she was doing, brought the bag to her shoulder as a signal that they should start making their way back. 

”Then what do you want?,” Scylla asked, once they arrived at the small cottage Raelle was offered when she arrived, one she didn’t hesitate to share with Scylla. 

Scylla watched Raelle watch her, and the length of the silence was not reassuring. “I don’t know,” Raelle eventually settled on, and they were quiet for the rest of the day. 

  
  


The settlement was attacked by the Camarilla two days later, and it only took someone grabbing Scylla’s arm trying to rip her apart from Raelle for a windstrike to take out every hostile creature within a quarter of a mile from where their hands were joined. 

The settlers expressed their regret at having them there the next day, and they had to leave. Raelle still thanked them, and Scylla left most of what they were able to collect in the small cottage they had been offered. They only took what was necessary. 

They were maybe half a day’s travel from the settlement when it started to rain. And useless as it was, Scylla had pulled at Raelle, stretching her loose jacket—her dad’s—to cover both of them. It was a downpour, and it didn’t do much for the cold or the wet. But their skin touched, with their thoughts on not wanting to be in the middle of a thunderstorm. 

Then there was a sudden hollowness in Raelle’s middle, a tugging sensation on her navel, the feeling of all the air being sucked out of her. 

Then suddenly the thick trees disappeared around them, replaced by very familiar ones. 

”Are we in the Cession?” 

Raelle turned toward Scylla at her question, and the former Necro looked a lot less surprised by what happened. Probably because it already happened once to her, but it had been when she was overwhelmed by grief. Raelle swallowed as she looked around. She’d been thinking about home. And now she was here. 

Raelle was still soaked through, hair plastered to the sides of her face, droplets of rain from the brewing storm that had just been above them running down her face. 

Her dad was so close. 

A firm hand on her arm had her stopping abruptly in her attempted trek toward where her house was, and she glared at Scylla. “What?” 

”Everyone thinks you’re- dead.” It looked like it physically pained Scylla just to say that. “It’s risky for your dad to know you’re alive. They’ll hound him once we run away again.” 

”Then we won’t.” 

”There’s a war brewing, Raelle.” 

”Then I’m not leaving him.” 

”Raelle-“ 

”Please.” Raelle changed tactics, reaching for Scylla’s hand, sent forth the worry and heartache associated with her father through the untenable connection between them that had been forged the moment they touched after Raelle’s teleportation stunt with Scylla. It was there without a Link and it only worked when they were both open to it. “I can’t let him think I’m dead. Not like-“ 

Raelle didn’t need to mention her mother, something Scylla hadn’t hesitated to tell her about as a sign of good faith. No more secrets, not as long as they could help it. 

”Ok,” Scylla whispered, unable to deny Raelle this. “But let me-“ 

”Yeah. Anything to keep him safer. Please.” 

So Raelle let Scylla place a Seed around them that would make people not pay attention to them before they made their way to the house. And as an afterthought, Scylla placed a warming Seed on the two of them, finally noting the abrupt drop in temperature from where they were in China to here. 

They started their walk toward Raelle’s childhood home, and only stopped when Raelle seemed to freeze just a few houses away. 

”Scylla?” 

”Hm?” 

”Is it nearing Christmas?” 

Scylla started to pay attention to the decorations around them, and her lips parted in surprise. They were both unaware of how much time had passed since they’d been gone. They’d both lost track, if only because there wasn’t any point to doing it when they didn’t have schedules to keep. 

”It looks like it,” Scylla replied, squeezing Raelle’s hand. 

They made their way toward the quaint house, bigger than the houses Scylla and her parents settled in when they were on the run, but definitely smaller than the Bellweathers’. Scylla wondered how it was to have that. 

Scylla whispered another Seed of Protection when they stood at the door, reinforcing Work that was already in place around the house, probably by Willa, she absently thought. 

She watched as the door opened, and Edwin stood, eyes immediately watering at seeing Raelle. 

”I’ve gone mad,” he whispered. 

”It’s me, dad.” 

”Oh.” Edwin broke down, and it was only Raelle catching him that kept him up. “My little girl.” 

”Not so little,” Raelle muttered, glad her cheeks were already pink from the cold. Despite her nonchalant reply, her arms were just as tight around him, guilt of having had him believe she was dead sinking into her bones. She didn’t notice she’d started crying, too, until her father brushed at her cheeks, hands cupping her face. 

”They said you died.” 

She did. For a bit. “I didn’t. They just thought I did. Left us there in China.” 

”Bastards.” 

Raelle barked out a laugh, pulling her dad toward her again to hug him. She thought she’d never see him again. He was the last one she thought about before the darkness had taken in when she that spear pierced through her chest. She’d thought, _Damn. Dad’s losing his wife and his daughter to the military._

”Well,” Edwin started, voice hoarse from his tears. “Brought a girl home, too, I see.” 

”No, she’s-“ 

”Not quite,” Scylla interjected, not wanting to hear about Raelle blatantly rejecting her. “I’m Scylla. I also went to Fort Salem. I’m a Necro?” 

”Edwin. And yes.” They shook each other’s hands. “Raelle wrote about you being the weird ones.” 

Raelle opened her mouth to protest, but Scylla just laughed. “Yeah. I heard we are.” She shrugged. “It just means I like mushrooms.” 

Edwin laughed this time, voice a little clearer now. “Well, how about you girls come inside.” 

Scylla’s smile never wavered, but Raelle noticed her eyes dim a little. “It’s ok. I was just dropping Raelle off.” 

Raelle’s hand was reaching for Scylla’s and they were equally surprised by the gesture. “Please stay.” 

And Scylla didn’t really have anywhere to go. She was just waiting for Raelle to invite her in. And she didn’t want to feel the uncomfortable hollowness in her chest she always felt whenever they were apart. A side effect of the teleportation spell, she theorized, and that Work she did on both of them that was only supposed to be a cute way to say hi. 

”It is getting late, Scylla. Where are you going home to?” 

Scylla used to be so good at lying, but this time, she actually stiffened. Home wasn’t a place for her. 

Before she could fumble through a response, Raelle squeezed her hand, eyes softening, caused probably by being in the comfort of her father. “Scylla.” Raelle beseeched, looking as conflicted about this as Scylla was, but knowing the inevitability of their connection. “Don’t leave.” 

_Don’t leave me._

Like Raelle had left her, Scylla thought, the bitterness behind it surprising even her. “Are you sure?” 

”Spend Christmas with us,” Raelle asked. 

Scylla thought about all the potential heartache of being rejected, yet again, and threw caution to the wind. ”Ok.” 

  


* * *

  


Raelle had been fighting the inevitable pull she felt for Scylla. She didn't want to fall as fast and as hard the second time. She finally understood what Scylla had meant when she said _I’ve been burned before_ , and she didn't want to trust as easily. 

And she could finally compartmentalize, or so she thought. She could feel that pull and sleep in the same bed as Scylla and not fall for her, she convinced herself. She could want to sit close by all the time and not want to touch. 

But it was getting harder and harder to fight it. Especially now. 

Edwin had warmed so fast to Scylla, Raelle wondered if it had anything to do with blood. Scylla whose hand had pressed firmly on Edwin's shoulder so he would stay seated, and she took care of dinner that night. Scylla who had insisted Raelle and she would do the dishes. Scylla who had disappeared for half an hour after dinner and came back with wild flowers in hand, whispering a Seed that would make them last longer, and placing them in the dining room table. 

As a last ditch attempt at protecting her heart, Raelle confronted Scylla before bed. 

”What are you playing at?” 

Scylla smiled, trying to hide the hurt when she did. “It's not entirely selfless.” She watched Raelle's shoulders stiffen at those words, and she hurried to correct whatever notion Raelle had. “He's half the reason you're here at all,” Scylla whispered, feeling silly, suddenly small. She didn't mention how the last time she was part of a household was more than three years ago. And, goddess, she missed it. 

Then she was muttering about getting out of Raelle's way, and she hurried out before Raelle could do anything. 

Raelle sat with her hands in her hair for about an hour before she heard her door creak open. And she knew by how Edwin had smiled knowingly at her that he saw how she deflated upon seeing him. He sat beside her, and Raelle’s head dropped to rest on his shoulder. 

”We're a bit of a fool in love, us Collars,” Edwin said, affection Willa didn't deserve clear in his voice. “We never go halfway. But that's when we know they're worth it.” 

Raelle burrowed into her father's shoulder, felt grounded when his arm around her shoulders tightened, his familiar scent surrounding her. “Did I drive her away?” 

”She's curled up in our tiny couch.” 

Raelle went downstairs a short while later. The moon was bright, giving the living room a bluish hue, and it painted shadows over Scylla that made her look younger somehow, more innocent. Not like someone who had too much blood in her hands. 

Scylla was facing the back of the couch, and Raelle wondered why until she heard her sniffling. 

If Raelle didn't feel like shit before. 

She gingerly sat on the edge of the couch, barely able to because of the size, and her heart felt heavy at how Scylla had stiffened. 

”Scylla... Come up to bed.” 

”I’m ok here.” Scylla's voice sounded nasal, like her nose was clogged. “It's just for a night.” 

Raelle felt her stomach drop. “Can't we stay longer?” 

”You can stay.” 

”Scylla.” Raelle shifted so she was kneeling on the floor instead, hand gently tugging on Scylla's shirt, wanting to turn her but not forcing her to. “Please look at me.” 

Scylla didn't turn. “I’m ok, Raelle, really. I've literally slept seated while chained-“ 

”Jesus,” Raelle muttered, those memories not particularly pleasant. “Scylla. Please.” 

”I’ll be fine.” 

”I was being a dick, ok? And you hurt me-“ 

Scylla slowly turned, and Raelle pulled back to allow the movement. “I’m sorry.” 

”I know. I know, you are.” She brushed Scylla's hair back, hand unnecessarily careful, as if pressing to hard on Scylla’s skin would hurt the brunette. “And I know you risked a lot by not giving me up.” 

”That was entirely selfish, Raelle.” 

”You’re never selfish,” Raelle muttered. “And you love me.” 

”I do.” Despite the tears, the smile that stretched Scylla's lips was nothing but genuine. 

”And I love you.” 

Scylla's smile wavered, and her eyes dimmed. “You don't have to-“ 

”I do, Scylla. I never stopped. And I don't wanna keep- keep punishing you for it. I just…” She sighed. 

Scylla sat up slowly, dislodging raelle's hand on her forehead. “If this... If I’m hurting you more than anything else-“ 

”I don't wanna lose you. I just wanna understand.” 

Scylla bit her lip, but scooted sideways and up so she was seated, and tapped the space beside her. 

And so Scylla did. And Raelle listened. 

By the end of it Raelle was holding on to Scylla's hand, and Scylla was leaning her head against Raelle's shoulder. They fell asleep that way, and woke up with a blanket draped over the both of them. 

  


* * *

  


Christmas felt like any other day at home and Raelle treasured it all the more for it. 

They woke up in her room from the smell of pancakes, and Raelle had just been coaxing Scylla to cuddle some more when their linking caused a few things in their room to float and then drop suddenly when the hand that had been tracing circles on the exposed skin of Scylla’s abdomen pulled away. 

”You should really try to control that.” 

”Me? It's probably you.” 

”Maybe we shouldn't touch anymore.” 

Raelle made the most affronted face, Scylla was laughing all the way downstairs. 

They had breakfast with Edwin who had regaled stories of a young Raelle, and led them to a sobering moment when he asked about Scylla's parents. Scylla has smiled sadly at him, the ghosts of her parents forever hanging over her, the very reason she'd joined the Spree. 

”They died.” By the military's hand, she didn't say but both Raelle and she thought. 

”I’m sorry to hear that. Did they serve?” 

”Dad.” 

”It's ok,” Scylla reassured, placing a hand on raelle's. “No, they didn’t,” Scylla answered, not wanting to lie. “We- we were dodgers.” 

Edwin’s eyes softened. “If there was a way for me to safely take Raelle away from everything, I would.” 

It was the best thing he could have said, empathizing more than anything else, and Scylla could only smile sadly at that. Raelle must have gotten her big heart from him. The softest parts of her borne of a father who loved against convention. And despite the fears of the witches that mixing blood would dilute bloodlines, Raelle was turning out to be one of the most powerful witches ever born. 

Although neither of them fully understood, yet. 

The rest of the day was the same relaxed atmosphere, and Raelle and Scylla surprised the other with small gifts for each other despite the short notice. Scylla even got Edwin a gift, a small potted plant that she reassured him was easy enough to keep alive. 

And doubles as a beacon. 

”If there’s any trouble, just pluck a leaf and crush it in between your thumb and index finger. It should let Raelle know that something’s wrong.” 

Raelle felt her heart constrict. “Just a little piece of Work?” 

Scylla smiled. “Yeah.” 

They didn’t mention that Raelle was probably capable of ripping through reality to transport Edwin to where she was if anything ever happened. Just like how the base of Scylla’s Work had brought her to Raelle. 

When Edwin excused himself to prepare them some tea for that night, Raelle plucked up the courage to stand and offer her hand, palm up. 

”Dance?” 

Scylla didn’t even question the lack of music, or the sudden invitation. She simply placed her hand atop Raelle’s and let herself be led toward the fireplace. Their hands slid into place like they did once before, and they pressed against each other. 

”You’re brilliant,” Raelle whispered, her reluctance of the past few weeks at falling for Scylla again mostly gone after their talk. 

”I have to keep up,” Scylla quipped with a teasing smile. 

Raelle shook her head. “You are.” She brought both of Scylla arms around her neck, and Scylla automatically tucked herself against Raelle. “Thank you. For your gift for dad.” 

”I want him safe, too, Raelle,” Scylla whispered, lips brushing against the skin of Raelle’s neck. 

Raelle’s arms tightened around Scylla’s waist. “I know.” Raelle nuzzled against the side of her head, feeling the last of her walls fall away. “It means the world to me.” 

They were quiet for a while after that, just gently swaying side to side to the beating of their hearts. The soft light of the living room from the Christmas tree was making them just a little sleepy, their movements becoming softer. 

After another turn, Raelle saw her dad by the stairs, already having snuck up to give them privacy, and he smiled softly at her, happy that she was happy. And it gave her just enough courage to say what she said next. 

”Scylla?” 

”Hmm?” 

”I’ll choose you, too.” 

Scylla pulled back at that, expression wary, but hopeful. “Yeah?” 

Raelle just nodded minutely. “I won’t leave again. Not if… not if I can help it.” 

Scylla pressed closer, causing their foreheads to touch, and she sighed. “I won’t blame you if-“ 

”I won’t,” Raelle insisted, hands coming up to cup at Scylla’s cheeks. “I know this power thing’s fucking us up, but- but that’s fine. I’ll see it through. I just… just wanna be beside you when this thing unravels.” 

”I’ll be here, too, Raelle.” 

”Scylla.” A sense of urgency seemed to bleed into Raelle’s words, wanting Scylla to understand how important this was for Raelle. “I’m glad that if this had to happen, it was with you.” 

Scylla finally smiled, eyes becoming a little glassy. She laughed a little, her happiness at Raelle finally bridging the gap between them making her feel a little lightheaded. “I mean there’s that girl who was flirting with you back at the camp- hmph!” 

Scylla giggled into the kiss, and Raelle only pulled away enough to reprimand her about kissing her properly, but Raelle was also smiling too widely to continue kissing, so they simply pressed forward to eliminate all space between them. 

For now they could sink into each other. 

Tomorrow they’d sift through the part of their bond that was Work by a large mushroom. 

  


* * *

  


They found out after two weeks that the Camarilla attacks were getting worse because they targeted mixed witch and civilian settlements in the Cession. Both Raelle and Scylla couldn't sit by knowing they could help, so they were sent off by Edwin, with a surprised Scylla after she also got a hug out of him. And she had held on tight. 

They arrived to chaos. Witches being hit left and right by the bastardized seeds of the Camarilla, but retaliating just as powerfully with combat seeds that are never supposed to be used against non-witches. 

In the thick of battle, and by accident, they found out their windstrikes together were more powerful. They had been keeping to a small radius so they knew where the other was at all times, but a handful of Camarilla had forced them against the edge of a house, trying to corner them. 

Raelle thoughtlessly pulled at Scylla so the blonde was standing in front. 

”Raelle!" scylla hissed, annoyed and apprehensive at being protected. 

But the touch had opened _something_ , and they both felt it. Both their eyes went cloudy, and they both released the windstrike seed simultaneously. 

A gust of powerful wind as strong as a storm but more concentrated on the area they were directing it to was released from their vocal cords, targeting the handful of Camarilla who had thought it a good idea to attack them. 

They would find out that night that the bodies would become unrecognizable, and only their medals identified them. That the area behind the Camarilla had been razed by a windstrike so powerful it reached a quarter mile from where they had deployed the Work, decimating everything in its path. 

Raelle had only wanted to protect Scylla, and Scylla had only wanted to keep Raelle safe. 

They found out that day that they had the means to end the war. 

The rest of the world realized that a new weapon had just been unleashed, and no one had any idea which side had it. 

”I’d do it again,” Scylla whispered, as they sat in Raelle’s childhood bed after, Scylla’s back to her front. She thought about how her entire being had been overcome by a power she didn’t know she could control, and she just found out she’d killed so many with it. 

Raelle didn’t answer, but the way her arms had tightened around Scylla let the former Necro know where Raelle’s heart lay. 

So would Raelle. 


End file.
